


Flores

by Omega_Lucy



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Challenges, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Lucy/pseuds/Omega_Lucy
Summary: Rin recogía flores bajo la atenta mirada de Sesshomaru
Relationships: Jaken & Rin (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Flores

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020  
> Día 1: Flowers

Ver a Rin en esa ocasión le hizo pensar muchas cosas, la primera de ellas era que el tiempo había avanzado bastante. Era algo evidente para él desde hacía un tiempo, pero ahora se permitía detallarlo más. No era tanto el hecho de que Rin ya no era una niña, eso lo sabía perfectamente bien, era una mujer con todos sus significados, una hermosa, radiante y risueña.

Le gustaba ver como su ahora largo cabello se mecía con el viento mientras recogía flores en aquel campo. Vivir con los humanos le había hecho mucho bien, pero prefería esas temporadas en las que solo estaba junto a él, en las que solo era para él. Había algo más en esa ocasión que captaba su atención y no podía asegurar que era ¿algo había cambiado? El aroma tan concentrado de las flores no le dejaba determinarlo bien. 

La muchacha por su parte, ignoraba la mirada fija del youkai sobre ella, concentrada en lo hacía en medio de aquel campo de flores tan variadas y coloridas. Todas eran muy hermosas y quería recolectar unas cuantas para algo que estaba armando por su cuenta. 

—¿Qué le parecen estas señor Jaken? —Cuestionó la joven mostrándole las flores que había recolectado en una canasta. El ser verde le miró confundido sin entender a que venía su necesidad de recoger plantas coloridas en lugar de aprovechar su tiempo con el señor Sesshomaru.  
—No comprendo que pretendes hacer muchacha, ¿para que necesitas flores? —Preguntó el sirviente, extrañado.  
—Para decoración, por supuesto. La señora Kaede me enseñó como preservarlas para que duren lo suficiente y quiero tener algunas de estas —respondió con naturalidad. Si, tenía planeado para ellas, algo especial—¿Sabe algo señor Jaken?  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Las flores no suelen vivir tanto tiempo —dijo con suavidad, mirando las que llevaba en el canasto; Jaken le miró con algo de cansancio, no entendía para que le decía algo evidente—. Los humanos somos como flores, tampoco podemos vivir tanto a diferencia de usted y el señor Sesshomaru.  
—Eso es muy obvio, niña ¿a qué viene eso ahora? —Interrogó solo por terminar ya con esa conversación que le parecía iba a ningún lado.  
—Quisiera poder estar para siempre con el señor Sesshomaru, con usted y con Ah-Un también —añadió con una sonrisa dulce en lo que se estiraba un poco, sintiendo la suave brisa contra su rostro—, pero si eso no pudiera ser posible, tal vez alguien más pueda hacerlo por mí.

Rin pasó su mano libre por debajo de su estómago, más en sí en su vientre que apenas y se abultaba. No dejaba de pensar en cuanto tiempo faltaría para que llegara con ellos, lo gracioso era que Sesshomaru aun no se había percatado, quizás porque no estaba esperando que algo así pudiera suceder, pero bueno, la señora Sango ya se lo había explicado a ella. 

—No digas cosas raras muchacha y ya vamos, el amo Sesshomaru nos espera —gruñó el ser más bajito antes de empezar a caminar de regreso con la joven detrás suyo.

Sesshomaru por su cuenta, seguía observando a Rin en silencio con su natural expresión de estoicismo, buscando comprender que era lo que había cambiado, pero de algo estaba seguro, ella se veía muy hermosa y radiante en medio de aquel campo de flores.  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holas! ¿Cómo están? Yo demasiado feliz con el estreno de la nueva serie y esto acabó surgiendo en mi cabeza. Es mi primera historia para este fandom y creo que lo hice bien. Esta pequeña historia es parte del reto de Fictober, aunque ya empecé tres días tarde jajaja. Los pondré sueltos porque pienso escribir de diversos fandom así que si gustan pasarse por los demás días, son bienvenidos. Sus comentarios, sugerencias y críticas son bien recibidas siempre.
> 
> Nos leemos :D


End file.
